


Breaking the Curse

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Large Cock, Other, Ritual Sex, Sex Magic, Shapeshifting, Size Kink, Temperature Play, Voluntary Enslavement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Valoren surveyed the ritual circle, checking every item off his list. The circle itself, meticulously carved into the stone floor and inlaid with pure copper so it could not be scuffed or broken. Runes of mighty power engraved in the copper and the stone. Twelve candles, dyed a gruesome reddish-brown with sheep blood. The cauldron, full of rare herbs and thrice-purified and sanctified water, set on hot coals that kept it just barely simmering. The stone altar over the cauldron, bathed in the fragrant steam.And Kauro. The vital final ingredient.
Relationships: Male Dragon Wizard/His Castrated Slave, OMC/OMC
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44
Collections: Anonymous, What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside), When Death Loves Flamingos





	Breaking the Curse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VenatorNoctis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenatorNoctis/gifts).



After years of research and preparation, everything was ready at last. 

Valoren surveyed the ritual circle, checking every item off his list. The circle itself, meticulously carved into the stone floor and inlaid with pure copper so it could not be scuffed or broken. Runes of mighty power engraved in the copper and the stone. Twelve candles, dyed a gruesome reddish-brown with sheep blood. The cauldron, full of rare herbs and thrice-purified and sanctified water, set on hot coals that kept it just barely simmering. The stone altar over the cauldron, bathed in the fragrant steam.

And Kauro. The vital final ingredient.

Both of them were naked. Robes were for mages who didn't know what they were doing, Valoren felt: all show and no purpose. Magic came from the body, and the body needed to be bare. For this particular ritual, it was also practical.

"How are you feeling?" he asked Kauro.

His slave smiled dreamily. "Wonderful," he said.

They had done several trial runs with various aphrodisiacs at various strengths, and Valoren had selected frostleaf. It took effect quickly and, more importantly, didn't dilute or contaminate Kauro's emissions. In fact, the volume of fluid was enhanced, and he'd had to make adjustments to the proportions of herbs in the cauldron to accommodate it.

Since the castration, Kauro had struggled to achieve erection, but the frostleaf had him hard as a pike. His elegantly curved penis jutted out from his body. Valoren absentmindedly stroked himself, admiring the view. Kauro was tall and strong, an able servant in every way, and it had been a shame to cut into such a lovely body. But for the purpose of removing the curse that kept Valoren in a stranglehold, no sacrifice was too great.

Valoren tied a cloth gag over Kauro's mouth, led him to the square stone altar, and draped him over it, as they had done so many times before. Kauro knew just how to arrange himself so his erection poked through the central hole, pointing directly down into the cauldron. Under Valoren's direction, Kauro had shaped the hole and polished it with jewelers' tools, and the smooth stone easily accommodated him even in his tumescent state. The slave seemed unbothered by the steam around him, though his body began to glisten with sweat. He inhaled and smiled, murmuring something through the gag. 

The wizard enjoyed the warmth and would have liked to bask in it, but it was best to proceed swiftly before any of Kauro's sweat could fall in the cauldron. He quickly manacled Kauro's wrists and ankles to the altar with copper chains and strapped a copper belt across him at the waist, leaving him pressed against the altar with his well-oiled ass up in the air. It was too bad they couldn't use steel; the copper was soft, and Kauro was strong. But drugged so thoroughly, he was unlikely to struggle.

Finally, Valoren lit the candles. The pungent reek of wax and scorched blood mixed strangely with the herbal steam. He took several deep breaths, filling his lungs with the potent air. Then he stepped up to the altar and chanted the first set of words he had tattooed on Kauro's back.

The air rapidly thickened and soon Valoren felt the erotic charm taking hold of him. His cock twinged, but he remained controlled. Kauro tossed his head from side to side and moaned, trying to move beneath the belt as though to fuck the altar or thrust his ass in the air. Valoren grinned—he couldn't help it, Kauro under the influence of frostleaf was such an appetizing sight—and slid three fingers deep into Kauro's slick asshole. 

Kauro thrashed against his bonds, grunting into the gag, as Valoren fingered him. Soon three fingers became four and then Valoren's whole hand, working deep inside. He quested after Kauro's prostate and found it, rubbing rhythmically against it, and Kauro whimpered high in his throat and jerked. Valoren took a moment to admire his slave: shaved head and sweat-soaked body gleaming in the light of the candles and torches, steam writhing around the altar like a thousand filmy fingers caressing him, the stark blackness of the tattooed writing and the bloody shine of the copper against his pale skin. His limp and empty sac spoke of his sacrifice and readiness for the ritual; his hard cock was swallowed by the stone; his well-trained ass was wide open and hungry for Valoren's hand. It was truly a sight to behold, and Valoren, greedy by nature, particularly enjoyed knowing that no one but him would ever get to see it.

He could tell by Kauro's trembling that the slave was approaching orgasm. This was the key moment that would decide Valoren's fate. He took a deep breath to still his racing heart, and then another to fill his lungs with smoke and steam and the smell of Kauro's passion. When he turned his fist just so inside Kauro's ass, his hand was steady.

Kauro howled against the gag and shuddered violently as climax swept through him. Valoren, easing his hand free, wished he could see the clear fluid cascading into the cauldron, wished he could know whether it would be enough—but it had to be, it _had_ to. 

Exhaling magic, Valoren spoke the second set of words.

He stepped back from the altar and waited. Surely he would feel something—

A ripple of magic flowed around him, then another. He felt as though it were poking and prodding him, looking for a weakness. The nudges came faster and became an intense pressure all around his body. He gritted his teeth and held still; it could not be worse than the imprisonment of the human form itself. Let the magic rend his body apart! He would tolerate that and more if it meant he could be free.

Blood welled up from pinpricks in his skin, and he felt true hope move in his heart even as the stinging became burning. In order to prevent him from transforming himself, the curse had made his body impervious to harm; these were the first injuries he had sustained in centuries. He clenched his teeth against the pain, and when the pain became too much, he roared his fury and fear and agony until the sound echoed from the cavern's stone walls.

The spell shredded his flesh and the curse along with it. He felt the moment when the magical bindings snapped and vanished. He flung his arms up and they became wings; he dug his bare toes into the floor and they became talons. A tail sprang from the base of his spine, lashing the air, as his face lengthened into a snout filled with sharp teeth. Now his roar was a true roar, and it extinguished the candles and torches, filling the cavern with smoke. 

What need did he have for candles and torches? He could fill the cavern with his own light. He sucked air into lungs twelve times the size of the lungs he had once had, opened his mouth—and remembered Kauro. He whipped his long neck around and vented his flame out of the mouth of the cavern, lighting the night with dragonbreath for the first time in eight hundred years.

Valoren took a long moment to savor his victory. Then he gradually shifted into a more humanoid shape, enjoying the tingling sensation of his body reforming itself at his command. He'd missed that most of all.

Kauro lay limp and dazed on the altar. The fire beneath the cauldron had gone out, but Valoren could see in the dark now. With his full strength at his command, it was a moment's work to pull the belt and manacles away, the copper tearing like paper. Tenderly, he lifted Kauro until the slave's still-erect penis had pulled free from the altar and turned him onto his back, tugging down the gag.

"Master," Kauro whispered. He coughed and blinked, confused by the darkness and the drug still coursing through his veins. "Did it work?"

"Oh yes," Valoren said. "I am free." Such a simple phrase, but he exulted in being able to say it at last.

"Praise the One." Kauro went even more limp with relief. Valoren chose to believe it was because he was glad for his master, and not because he was glad there would be no further rituals to endure.

Valoren lifted him easily and carried him through the tunnels to their living space. He squinted against the lantern light, which seemed much brighter than it had to human eyes. 

A little cascade from the mountain's snowy peaks trickled down one wall. A few centuries before, Kauro had had built a clever network of basins and pipes, including an enormous bathing tub hewn from the rock. Its water was constantly refreshed by the snowmelt; if they wanted to bathe in hot water, they had to light a fire beneath the tub and then waited an hour or more for the stone and water to heat. Valoren carefully set Kauro down a safe distance away and then, with great pleasure, exhaled a wreath of flame around the tub. Within moments the water was steaming.

"Oh," Kauro said, his eyes wide. He really looked at Valoren, taking in the scaly skin, the pointed snout, the taloned hands. "Oh," he whispered again.

Valoren carried him up the steps and down into the water.

The two of them settled in and let the hot water soak their aches away. Valoren sat silently, eyes closed, feeling every inch of his restored body hum with sensation. He could feel so much more than he had with that thick, dull human skin encasing him. He could flick an individual scale and feel the water swirl around it. He entertained himself by forming gills on his neck and submerging himself to sit on the bottom of the tub. He was much heavier now, less buoyant, a dragon's mass compacted unnaturally into a far smaller form.

Kauro sprawled on his favorite low seat, legs akimbo, only his head above the water. His cock was at Valoren's eye level. It was still hard, and would be for a little while longer until the frostleaf finally wore off. Kauro's foreskin had drawn back a little, and Valoren could see that the head of his cock had been reddened by the cauldron's steam, though not badly scalded. Kauro's wrists and ankles also bore signs of chafing. 

Valoren surfaced. "Give me your hand," he said. 

Obediently, Kauro extended a hand. Valoren drew the heat out of his own fingertips, leaving them ice-cold, and pressed them to Kauro's wrist, cooling the red scrapes that the cuffs had left. This was harder than making things hotter, but he was rewarded by Kauro's gasp of surprise and pleasure. A proper salve would do more good later, but for now this would ease the pain.

He cooled Kauro's other wrist and sank down again to cool his ankles. That left his cock, stiff and red. And Valoren had gills now...

He slowly took Kauro's cock into his mouth, cooling his throat to soothe it. Kauro's moans traveled through the water to his sensitive ears. He smiled and drew the cock deeper into his throat and let it rest there, gently swallowing to massage it, fluttering his gills to remind his lungs that he had no need to breathe. He flicked his forked tongue, enjoying Kauro's shudders and gasps at the ticklish sensation. He loved the weight of a hard cock in his mouth and had been missing it. Maybe he'd give Kauro the frostleaf more often, just for fun.

Sliding a hand back past Kauro's limp sac, Valoren slipped two fingers up into him, the oil still easing his way. Kauro whimpered and yielded to him. In a moment his hand was fully seated inside Kauro's ass, rocking gently as he sucked Kauro's cock. In his haughty younger days, Valoren would have disdained to take this role, thinking it unsuited to a mighty dragon who commanded magical forces. Now, older and wiser, he simply sought his own pleasure without judgment, and for now it pleased him to enjoy Kauro's body this way, filling his heightened draconian senses with the musky taste of Kauro's cock and the tight squeeze of his ass. 

Neither of them mistook his position for a reversal of roles. If it pleased him to let Kauro come, he would; if it didn't, he would not. With his full abilities and strength once more under his command, he could tear the man apart or immolate him quicker than a thought. The awareness of his power sent a thrill through him, and his own arousal, already stoked by the ritual and the glory of being restored to his true form, became more urgent.

Kauro moaned, his hips jerking, and his hands flexed in the water, yearning for something to grasp. He preferred to be restrained, but Valoren liked to watch him struggle, the discomfort of freedom warring with the pleasure induced by Valoren's mouth and hand. Wringing an orgasm from a castrated man was a fun challenge to begin with, and doing it in ways that Kauro didn't entirely enjoy was both more challenging and more fun.

"Master, please," Kauro moaned, "let me... oh... so cold, please..."

Valoren had almost forgotten he had cooled his mouth and throat to soothe the scalded skin on the head of Kauro's cock. Was that, too, making it harder for Kauro to come? How delightful. He experimentally withdrew the heat from his hand as well—the hand buried deep in the hottest part of Kauro's body—and was rewarded with a cry of surprise followed by a groan of pleasurable discomfort. Why had he never thought to play with heat and cold when he'd taken human lovers in the past? How naive he'd been.

With a will, he worked Kauro with his hand and mouth, challenging him to reach his climax while holding it just out of reach. Kauro cursed and wept, flailing as he tried to both keep his head above water and fuck himself on Valoren's icy fist. Valoren's chilly forked tongue flickered along his cock, teasing. For a long, agonizing moment Kauro hung poised at the brink.

The tip of Valoren's tongue dipped just into the slit of Kauro's cock as Valoren let warmth flood back into the tissues of his mouth and throat. Kauro cried out hoarsely and thrust into Valoren's mouth. Come pulsed from his cock, the fluid clear and thin without seed to thicken it. The taste of it was all the sweeter for being so hard-won, and Valoren drank it victoriously down.

Slowly they disentangled themselves. Valoren surfaced, grinning in a way that showed his sharp teeth, and waited for Kauro to catch his breath. At last the slave shook his head and sat up. "Thank you, master," he said, with only a hint of a sullen tone. 

Valoren's grin widened. "Up," he said. "To bed. I'm tired of kneeling on stone."

Kauro heaved himself from the water, and Valoren followed him. Kauro toweled off. Valoren heated his skin until the water evaporated. He'd forgotten so many of the little pleasures of being a dragon—and it was fun to show off, too.

Kauro looked up and down Valoren's body, puzzled. At the groin there was no phallus to be seen, only a scaly slit. "Master," he began, and then hesitated. "Master, how...?"

Valoren took Kauro's hand and ran it over the slit, pressing just a little against the organ hidden inside it. "Dragon bodies are well armored," he said. "But have no fear, you'll get my cock in you soon enough."

Kauro winced a little. "Will it be... cold?"

Valoren leaned forward and scraped sharp teeth over his shoulder. Kauro bit back a yelp. Little drops of blood welled up from the scratches, and Valoren lapped at them, making sure Kauro could see the flickering movements of his long, narrow forked tongue. His slave had always known about the curse, but he had still thought of Valoren as human—mighty and powerful, but human. It was good for him to understand just what it meant to serve a dragon, an embodiment of magic as old as the mountains and the sea. 

"It will be what I will it to be," Valoren whispered, dragging his tongue along Kauro's neck and tasting the sweet purity of the snowmelt water on the man's heated skin. "Cold or hot, long or thick. I could split you open with it if I chose. And if I tell you to fuck yourself on it even as it freezes you blue or fills your guts with fire, that's what you'll do."

Kauro shivered. "Yes, master," he said.

"Bed," Valoren said. "Now."

The spell tying Kauro's life to Valoren's, the incentive that had led him to pledge his service to Valoren hundreds of years before, gave them a lot of leeway when it came to injuries, as they'd learned through various mishaps and adventures. But unlike Valoren's cursed form, Kauro's body was still ordinary flesh, and though he wouldn't age or die and every hurt would eventually heal—even his severed testicles would eventually grow back—he still suffered when he was injured and needed time to recover. So Valoren probably wouldn't set him on fire from the inside out, as tempting as the thought was. Perhaps he'd find some peasant no one would miss and indulge the urge that way.

The bed was a cushioned platform mounded with pillows, which Valoren liked to sleep curled up on as though they were his hoarded gold. Now he pushed them aside and shoved Kauro face down in the middle of the bed. Knowing this mood, Kauro hastily grabbed the oil flask from the side of the bed and poured a good measure of it into his hand to slick up his well-used ass. Valoren hissed, impatient. Lust surged within him.

Kauro put his hands behind his back and pressed his face into the bed. Valoren seized Kauro's hips in a steel grip and pressed his scaly groin up against Kauro's oil-drenched buttocks. His slit twitched eagerly, and the tip of his hard cock protruded like a little tongue between pursed lips. He lined it up with Kauro's hole, inhaled, and flexed deep inner muscles.

As though it were spring-loaded, his cock shot out, plunging deep into Kauro's ass.

The slave shouted and bucked, clenching his hands together. Valoren's tail whipped around to wrap Kauro's wrists, holding them securely. The two of them stayed pressed tightly together as Valoren's cock moved almost of its own accord, juddering rapidly in and out of Kauro's slick hole. It was unlike any sensation Valoren had felt in human form—as his organ pushed again and again through the sensitive lips of his slit, it felt as though he was being penetrated, even as the tight heat of Kauro's body enveloped his plundering cock. He roared his triumph and pleasure, his fingers bruising Kauro's hips as their bodies tried to become one.

Once the initial rush was past, he settled into a steady rhythm just long enough for Kauro to catch his breath. Then his cock slowly began to grow: longer, wider, filling Kauro beyond even what his two hands could manage. Kauro bit the mattress, groaning and panting, as Valoren fucked him without stopping, never giving him even a moment to adjust. Soon Valoren's cock was the size of Kauro's forearm, a thick, gnarled club hammering inexorably into his straining ass. "More," Kauro gasped, so Valoren gave him more, the clenching vise of Kauro's channel no match for Valoren's strength. Kauro's body jerked helplessly, spitted on Valoren's cock like a puppet on the puppeteer's arm.

Valoren's climax hit him like an avalanche. He roared again as his cock filled Kauro's ass to its absolute limit and poured spurt after spurt of hot come deep into his guts. Kauro gave a muffled scream and shuddered, his overstretched ass still managing to clench rhythmically with his own orgasm. The rippling sensation of it set Valoren off again, milking another wave of come from him. He slumped over Kauro in a daze, letting his body empty itself.

At last they toppled over, gasping for breath. Valoren slowly shrank his cock down to its normal size and it slipped free, dangling oddly from his body. His instinct was to retract it, but it was probably wise to wash first. 

He watched in fascination as Kauro's gaping hole slowly closed, twitching. A thin stream of come trickled from it. Valoren had forgotten that draconian ejaculate was a lovely iridescent green. Belatedly, he remembered to unwind his tail from Kauro's wrists.

"I am one with the One," Kauro mumbled. "Master, you have slain me."

"I have not," Valoren said, trying not to slur. He felt giddy, intoxicated by his body and his pleasure and his deep satisfaction in having selected such an able and adaptable slave. "I was very careful to leave you alive."

Kauro tried to sit up, groaned, and lay back down. His body shuddered all over. He rubbed his chafed wrists, his movements slow and clumsy.

Valoren tried to pat Kauro's hip, but patting required too many movements, so he let his hand rest there, feeling the warm thrum of Kauro's blood beneath his smooth skin. "That's just the beginning, you know," he said. "There's so much my body can do! And I have so much lost time to make up for—"

"Please, master," Kauro said faintly. "Maybe... tomorrow?"

Valoren laughed. "Frail human," he said affectionately. "All right, tomorrow." He stretched luxuriantly, feeling his native form waiting to spring free. "Tomorrow, we will fly."

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you think I'm making shit up, [here's a video of an alligator penis going sproing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ED_exG3qLk). Nature is weirder than fic.


End file.
